User blog:Sihastru/Starting Contract Wars now...
I had started playing Contract Wars at the end of January. Sparingly, because I was looking for an action RPG (or FPS RPG if you want). Well, I didn't really find it, but I stumbled upon Contract Wars. Starting out, I enjoyed the "action" for a bit, not paying too much attention to the menus, weapon tiers, weapons and so on. It was obvious the game used 2 types of currency, one that I was getting while playing, the Credits, which were the result of the "grind", and the other one gained either via contracts, or by paying real money to get it. So I didn't think much of Gold Points. In fact I spent the initial Gold Points by perma-repairing my first weapons. Which was not very smart. Now, I'm no pro. And neither am I a pure FPS lover. But, from the information I was able to find on the net and from experience, if I would start to play Contract Wars all over again, I would change some things: Weapons (Tier 1 - player level 1 through 9) *You will be lent a primary weapon for ~6 hrs. Grind for CR until you have enough to get the APS handgun (the only fully automatic handgun that you can buy with CR) and maybe also the KAC PDW primary (if you can invest in a weapon with what at this point can be called "good stats") **remember that this is what I would do should I start over again. I would not get the Kedr like I did. And maybe neither the SV-98 (maybe). I would make a minimum investment so as to help me advance in a faster and cheaper way. *Use 10 Gold Points to make perma-repair the APS. Perma-repairing the KAC PDW would cost you 42 Gold Point (but I don't think it's worth it). The APS is a fully automatic pistol, so it essentially functions similarly to an SMG. The only difference being that if you can't wait to spend some of your skill points, you would make a mistake to start improving your handguns skills (via the SCOUT skill tree). **What this means is that, based on the types of maps that you play, you can hoard on your Credits while using your APS as a primary weapon. Don't forget you can switch from automatic fire to selective fire (not to increase accuracy, but to not waste ammo) *In order of their importance/ viability, one should spend their SP so as to improve the: *#'Accuracy '(SNIPER skill tree) - with low accuracy, you will not hit your target. *#'Recoil '(DESTROYER skill tree) - with high recoil, every new shot of your weapon (think especially of a burst) will be less accurate. *#'Damage' (ASSAULT skill tree) - who doesn't want their primary weapon to do more damage? Especially now, that with the + accuracy and + recoil, you can actually hit your targets? Plus, in order to get there, you get some +reload speed too. Neat. **The secondary stats, Mobility, Rate of Fire, Reload Speed and Penetration are not nearly as important as the primary stats, considering average gameplay. That is to say, if you play FPSs and play a specific role or you have an affinity for a specific category of weapons, maybe the secondary stats will interest you more. But then, maybe you just like using shotguns, in which case, you don't need to spend any Skill Points. *Just because you have 1 SP doesn't mean you have to spend it. Make a plan and stick to it. Strategize. *Remember that the way you use your SP will make some skills redundant. For example, if you activated some skills to increase the accuracy of your KAC PDW and you switched your role to using a sniper rifle (which by definition comes with a high accuracy), you might have invested some skills for nothing. Contracts You will have 3 contracts at any one time. The difference between them doesn't make much sense to me. The 3 contracts are differentiated between bronze, silver '''and '''gold '''contracts. Completing each one of them can reward you Credits and SP but only the '''gold '''contract can reward you Gold Point (feel free to correct me if I'm wrong). Completing contracts will ask you to make X kills, X kills with weapon category (like assault rifles), x kills with weapon (like MP5SD6), or X headshots, X headshots with weapon category, win X game type (like target designation) and in time it will get harder and harder because it's one thing to make 10 kills and completely different to make 400 (if you have a job). So, depending on the contract, you would probably like to spend Gold Point to rent a premium weapon for a day, so as to finish the contract, or to speed up the contract completion (renting skills in the CAREERIST tree). You can think about renting skills like this. Buying 1 SP means spending 50 Gold Point. If your contract rewards you 1 SP then anything less than an investment of 50 GP is completely worth it. In the end, Skill Points are the most important asset. Mainly because they are limited. If you grind, you get Credits. If you want, you can buy Gold Points. As many as you want. But you cannot, at any one time, simply "get" Skill Points as you want. With Gold Point you can only buy 10. And you get 1 per level up. The rest are rewarded by Contracts. So they are very, very valuable. W-Tasks/ Contracts - generic tips In order to complete some W-Tasks, just like with completing some contracts, you will heed some help. For example, in order to make X triple kills, you would need a weapon with a large magazine (Bizon-2B/ 62 mds, RPK-74/ 50 mds, RPKT/ 75 mds, P90/ 50 mds, RPD/ 100 mds -- PPSH-41/ 71 mds, IAR/ 90 mds, AK-12/ 50 mds, ACR-C/ 40 mds, P90 DEVGRU/ 50 mds . Invest your Credits/ Gold Point accordingly. Similarly, investing in the DESTROYER skill tree so as to get the grenade (and maybe skills to improve grenade related stats) might be worth considering. It'll definitely help with double, triple and quad kills, plus also with ragekills, storm kills and pro kills. If you are contracted to make X kills with handguns, you might consider a specific handgun. Yes, you may think of your one and only handgun, the PM, or you might go to either your fully automatic handgun (like the APS) or the Smith&Wesson Stealth Hunter (that you can either rent for a day or buy permanently, if the specific usage that led you to it will be recurrent/ worth investing in). Weapon - generic tips Secondary weapons (handguns) *It would be good if you had 2 types of handguns **Fully automatic (with APS being the only one you can get for Credits - although I am using Glock 18 because of '''90 Mobility and 99 Rate of Fire **Scoped, high damage handgun (with your best choice being probably the Smith&Wesson Stealth Hunter) Primary weapons *Here you have a wider choice, but again, I would suggest you got 3 primary weapons, each suited for either short, medium and long range: **SMG/ shotgun **assault rifle **sniper rifle *Automated or not, scoped or not, it is entirely up to you. But you will need 1 of each for contracts. Choose wisely. Weapon Selection Kits *We're not talking weapon tiers, we're talking weapon selection kits/ sets. You start with one and you can buy 4 more with Gold Point. You know, the only way of changing your weapon during a game? Those sets. *You can make do with one. If you're a minimalist, you'll find a way. I have bought 2, so that I can use 3. The logic for 3 is that the primary weapon in each one will be for close quarters (shotgun), medium range (assault rifle) and long range (sniper rifle). The default one uses an assault rifle and a scoped revolver, the second one uses a shotgun and a fully automatic pistol and the third one, a sniper rifle and a fully automatic pistol. My default set uses the Smith&Wesson Stealth Hunter with the ACR-C. The reasoning for this choice, as well as for the other 2 sets, is that I would have an automatic weapon and a "one shot - one kill" weapon. Alternatively, think of the sets as to the roles you would be willing to fill in in your team. Playing Team Elimination and your team has no sniper while the opposing team has 4? Activate your sniper rifle set (everybody knows you sort of need a good scoped weapon to deal with a sniper; or a good strategy...). The shotgun is there just in case of a shotgun troll who becomes increasingly annoying. The Glock 18 is a wonderful handgun, especially when you use it with a scoped primary weapon with low mobility. If you're a sniper you must know that you must change your location frequently. And to do so, you need to be fast. Switch to your handgun, run to the intended sniping spot, then resume sniping. That's it for now. Category:Blog posts